Nobody's Heartless: Dragon Age Origins Mix
by Dragginninja
Summary: Dragon Age Origins warden, meet my Kingdom Hearts OC, Kirox! When his Gummi Ship crashes, He, and his two friends, Lykas and Lunavier, join the Warden to save Ferelden from the Blight, and find a way off the world. Part 3 in the Nobody's Heartless Saga.
1. Meeting The Warden

AAAANNNNDDDD welcome! this is chapter one of Nobody's Heartless: Dragon Age Origins mix! And, a momentous occasion: The first ever Dragon Age / Kingdom Hearts Crossover! That's amazing!

The elf Benedict Mahariel was walking along the road, accompanied by his new friend Alistair, and unwilling companion Morrigan. He and Alistair were two of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Morrigan was the daughter of the witch who had saved them when they had been betrayed by Teyrn Loghain. The king, Cailen, was killed by darkspawn, as well as Duncan, leader of the Grey Wardens. Benidict sighed, then continued walking to Lothering, the first step in their journey to stop the blight.

Elsewhere in the location...

The gummi ship crashed in a bundle of trees. Kirox, Lykas and Lunavier had jumped onto his glider as not to die. They stepped into the ship to get supplies. Kirox stepped out of the ship. He had grabbed a sword and dagger out of the armory so no one thought he was unarmed. Then, marking the location in his mind, they headed off. Once out of the area of the ship, they found that they were hopelessly lost. Hearing a dog barking, Kirox and the others followed the noise.

They reached the edge of a clearing, seeing a man, a woman, and a man with strangely pointed ears. The barking noise came from a dog that ran towards the strange-eared man, while it was being chased by a group of ridiculously ugly creatures that were humanoid. Kirox summoned his keyblade, calamitous Melodies, before running and attacking the creatures. Kirox found that his attacks were faster, while Lykas's were slower, but more powerful. Lunavier's weapon had been replaced with a staff that was firing bolts of energy at them. The three people who had been on the road joined the fray. The eared man used a set of short swords, while the man used a sword and shield. The woman used a staff like Lunavier's. Soon enough, the creatures were defeated. Everyone but Lykas had put away their weapon, when they heard several loud thunkin noises, then a giant, horned monster appeared, standing at around twenty feet high. Lykas put his weapons away, and leapt at it, grabbing it's arms and bracing himself against it's chest before, with a wrench, yanking them out of their sockets. He used the creature's arms as a blunt weapon, hitting it in the head over and over, until it finally died of blood loss. Lykas jumped off it's chest and dropped it's arms before walking over, covered in blood. Everyone who had witnessed the act was staring at him, as the blood evaporated off of him, transforming into more energy for him. During the fight, Kirox had only used physical attacks, Lunavier had used mainly magic, and Lykas had cleaved through enemies like a buzzsaw through butter. He was panting slightly, but had a wild grin on his face. Everyone took a small step backwards. Kirox then turned to the people who had been traveling along the road. "Hello, I'm Kirox. nice to meet you." he said.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Benedict, but I go by Ben. He's Alistair, and she's Morrigan. Who are those two?" Ben asked. "This is Lykas, and that's Lunavier." Kirox told them. "Lykas, I'd tell us what the hell is with you. As in, NOW." Kirox told him patiently. Lunavier walked off, as she knew what Lykas's powers were, having been neighbors for years.

"Well, as it's probably fairly obvious, I use blood as the main energy source for my strength. I can also raise the dead, and gather energy from the blood of my enemies. I'm extremely strong, and can rip most things. That's my powers in a nutshell."

"He is strong," Morrigan said, one eyebrow raised. "And what about you, Kirox? Do you have powers similar?" she asked.

"Well, I am an extremely powerful mage, but I don't use blood magic. I also cut my enemies to pieces with my keyblade." Kirox quickly summarized. "Tis powerful indeed." Morrigan commented. "So, what's going on with this country?" Kirox asked the three natives, as the Dog that led them there didn't count. "Well..." Ben said, then launched into his explanation.

"The darkspawn, the creatures we just massacred, are born from women with the darkspawn taint. They transform into horrible creatures known as 'Broodmothers.' We, the Grey Wardens, exist to kill the darkspawn. Anyone can kill a darkspawn, but only a Warden can kill the Archdemon, a giant dragon that leads the horde. Besides the Archdemon, there are four major types of darkspawn: Hurlocks, which are born from Human Broodmothers, Genlocks, which are the same but with dwarven women. Then there is the rarer variety, known as Shrieks, born from Elven Broodmothers. And finally, there are the rarest type, known as Ogres. These are the type that you're friend ripped the arms off of. They are born from Qunari broodmothers, which are ridiculously rare. When there is a blight, the darkspawn rise to the surface, hoping to kill everyone. I get everything?"

Ben responded. "I think so," Kirox replied to his question. "But, where are the rest of the wardens?" "They died when we were betrayed." Alistair said, "As well as the king." "The king is dead?" Lykas asked. "Yes, he was betrayed by one of his father's best friends, Teyrn Loghain. He, instead of flanking them, retreated and left Cailen, the king, to die. Now, Ben and I, the last two Wardens in Ferelden, have to stop the blight." Alistair said, sad that Duncan was dead, as usual. "So, where to first?" Kirox asked. "You mean that you plan to help?" Ben asked, slightly surprised. "Yeah, seems like a good plan. you could use more help." Kirox said, stretching. "So where to first?" He asked.

"To Lothering."

Well now, I've got this started! And, just a note, Ben is from the Dalish Elf origin. Just a "So you know" situation. And as for classes, Kirox is a Rogue, Lykas a mage, and Lunavier a mage

NEXT CHAPTER: LOTHERING.


	2. Lothering And New Allies

And here's another! And, yet another thanks to Green Tabby Cat. I have to write an alternate ending to ANTIGONE, and really don't want to. So I'm writing this! :). Now, let us continue...

As Kirox, Lykas, Lunavier, Ben, Alistair, Morrigan and the Dog, who Lunavier had named Wolfmoon, approached the town of Lothering. As they did, a man stepped out of the shadows, flanked by about ten more. "Well now, looks like we have some more refugees here. seems to me that you six need to pay the toll." The man said, hand on his sword hilt, while the rest of his men's weapons were fully unsheathed. "Highwaymen," Alistair warned them, hand on his sword. Lykas and the others drew their weapons, Kirox using his katana instead of Calamitous Melodies. "We're not refugees." Ben told them coldly. "Nevertheless, you have to pay the toll, as is the King's law." The highwayman said, as he could tell that they knew how to use the weapons. Kirox pointed the index finger of the hand not holding onto the sword hilt, and fired a bolt of lightning out, electrocuting the highwayman. Everyone looked at him, and he shrugged, walking off the bridge. After Ben and the others had looted the bodies and chests, getting money and more weapons, they joined Kirox, who had been VERY on the bridge, Alistair stopped Ben. "So, I was thinking..." He started. Ben, grinning, jokingly said, "Really? You were thinking? What a surprise. I'd thought you weren't able to." "Hah hah, very funny, Ben." "I personally thought it was hilarious." Morrigan commented. Everyone glared at her for a moment. Ben then gestured for Alistair to continue. "well, I was thinking, what's our game plan?" he asked Ben. "Well, we have treaties for Dwarves, Elves and mages. I was thinking that we should go to the Elves first, as I'm one of the Dalish, and should be welcomed. Then I guess the Magi, then Dwarves." he replied to the question. "Don't forget, there's also the Arl of Redcliffe, Eamon. His troops weren't at Ostagar." Alistair told them. "Good point. I guess it's the elves, Mages, and then the Arl." Ben said, planning their course. "Okay. WE should get more supplies, then head out." Kirox said, heading into the main town alone. Ben accompanied him, and the other split up to gather supplies. "Okay Ben, rule #1. Taverns usually have supplies, so we should check this towns." He advised quickly, then went into the tavern.

Entering the tavern, Kirox and Ben looked around. Out of nowhere, a large group of men surrounded them. "And you are?" Kirox asked cooly, slowly looking around. "WE see a man with a bounty on his head." the leader of the men said, laughing. "And the other, we'll sell to the Imperium, of to Loghain." the man laughed.

A red-haired young woman walked into the area, and said: "Now, is that any way to treat one of the few men who can end the blight?" She asked, looking at them. She was wearing the robes of a priestess, and had two daggers strapped to her back.

"And frankly, I've gotten tired of people who think they can kill me," Kirox said, one hand on his sword. "And here's a women, who'll we'll keep for our own pleasure as a reward." the leader said, ignoring Kirox, his men grinning wildly at the thought. At that, Kirox, Ben and the women pulled out there weapons, Kirox pulling his second sword out as well.

"I suggest you two duck," He advised, before spinning in a circle like a top, his arms against his chest. Ben and the woman obliged, crouching down as Kirox snapped the blades to arms length, becoming a living blender, killing the men who remained. Ben and the Woman remained crouching until the low hum from the swords speed cutting the air vanished, and Kirox sheathed his swords.

Momentarily dizzy, he fell over, knocking the woman over as well. "Sorry," He called out, getting a slight grunt to acknowledge him. He stood up, pulling the woman to her feet.

"Kirox," he said, placing a hand on his chest to avoid confusion. "I'm Leliana." the women told him, shaking his hand. "Thanks for giving us a hand back there. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" He asked her, as she had been a very good fighter.

"Oh, here and there," She replied, avoiding the question. Kirox raised one eyebrow, but ignored it for now. "So, why did you help us?" Ben asked her, completely ignoring Kirox. "Well, I had a vision." she said proudly. "A vision." Kirox said flatly "A vision!" She repeated, clearly excited. Kirox wondered if she was sane. "And no, I'm not crazy. I was sent a vision by the Maker." Leliana said, folding her arms across her chest. "I never said you were." Kirox told her. "I've seen visions of the future in dreams a few times before." He admitted. Her head shot towards him. "You've seen the future?" She asked, eyes wide. "Just flashes, where there's an older me talking to people. But nothing I can clearly understand the meaning to." Kirox explained. "Wow, you're both crazy." Ben joked, and both Kirox and Leliana turned to him, glaring daggers. "What?" he asked, not getting that they hadn't liked his joke. "So, is it okay if I come with you two?" Leliana asked. Sure, but there are more than just two of us. We'd split up to get supplies." Kirox explained to her. "Then who else is there?" Leliana asked. "There's a human warrior named Alistair, one named Lykas, an archer mage named Lunavier, a mage named Morrigan. Alistair and Morrigan don't get along much, to be honest." Kirox told her, slightly grinning at the crazyness of Alistair and Morrigan's banter.

As they walked out of the town into the field, they passed a cage with a VERY large man with dark skin and white dreadlocks. Ben, not being the smartest, walked up to him. "Hello!" He smiled cheerfully. The man ignored him. Kirox walked up to the cage, and asked, "Are you a Qunari?" "Yes." The man said, not saying anything else. "Are you strong?" he asked again. "Yes." the man replied once again. "What's you're name?" Kirox asked him. "Sten." the Qunari, Sten, replied. "Can you only say words that have one syllable?" "No." Sten said. "Was that a joke?" Kirox asked him. "Yes." Sten said. "We could use you're help stopping the blight. Will you help if we get you out of the cage." Ben asked. "Yes." Sten replied. "Do you know who has the key?" Kirox asked him. "The Holy Mother of the Chantry." Sten replied. "I shall await you're return." he said, as they walked toward the chantry.

When they stepped into the chantry, Kirox smelled something. He followed his nose to a room that had an old women in it. THe smell was the smell of the metal of Sten's cage, which had the same smell as the key. "Hello," He said, addressing the woman, who smiled slightly back and said the same thing back. "I have a question: Is it possible to free the qunari that's in the cage? Because he looks like a badass." "No. He killed a bunch of people because he was bored, and they annoyed him. So no, you cant." the old lady said, still smilling like a mentally retarded person. Kirox, realized the woman is slightly creepy, backed away slowly. He ran to the cage and unlocked it with his amazing lockpicking abilities. AKA his keyblade. The group regathered, and they walked onto another section of the road, and save two dwarves. One of whom has the ability to enchant things at the cost of his higher mental functions. AKA he's slightly retarded. They then left the area.

Well, that's a long chapter! And I proofread the first half of I've Been What?'s next chapter. So yeah, I kinda got bored at the end, and decided to include humor!

-Dragginninja


	3. Party Camp 1 and Entering teh Forest

And another one bites the dust! Kirox is in I've Been What? ! Just a minor appearance for now, but still! This chapter: Party Camp #1 and recruiting the Dalish Elves.

Kirox watched as Ben shot upright, eyes wide with terror. "Nightmare?" Kirox asked him, and Ben nodded. Alistair walked over to Ben. (And, in case you want to know, Kirox is on watch. That's why he's awake. Lykas is on watch with him.)

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was real, Ben. It's part of being a Warden. After awhile, you learn to control the dreams. But, after a while..." Alistair trailed off. "What do you mean, Alistair?" Ben asked him. "Well, after awhile, the dreams get stronger. You lose control of them. That's the sign that you're time is nearly up. That's the main downside to the wardens. Eventually, the taint kills you." Alistair told Ben. Kirox listened with interest. He was at the edge of Camp, but could clearly hear Alistair and Ben's conversation. 'I guess I have super hearing,' he thought to himself. Lunavier was off in a separate part of the camp with Morrigan, talking about magic, and Lykas was standing in the darkness, watching the others. (Creepy much?)

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kirox was replaced by Lykas. Kirox went to the dwarf who they'd saved, who's name turned out to be Bodahn Feddic, along with his semi-retarded son Sandal. Sandal could enchant their weapons and Armor with Runes, that did various things. Lykas had been given very cool looking silver armor, that had a red dragon on the front and several areas that glowed red. Kirox had been given jet-black armor that had red eye slots and glowing red runes all over it. Lunavier was wearing some cool robes that also doubled as armor. Kirox went over and began talking to Ben. "What nightmare did you have?" He asked him. "Well I saw the Archdemon. It roared, and then flew directly at me. It scared me, seriously." Ben explained. "hm. Yep, sounds like a vision. I personally think the Grey Wardens are crazy. Who would willingly poison themselves? It's idiotic." Kirox told him, and Ben was angry. "We sacrifice ourselves for the greater good! We become Wardens to fight the Blight. We poison ourselves so we can kill the Archdemon, who otherwise would never stop! We sacrifice ourselves so you Shemlen* can sleep peacefully at night, knowing that you won't be killed by Darkspawn! That's why we do that." Ben yelled, eyes bugging out. "I think you should calm down," Kirox advised, worried that Ben might black out from lack oxygen. Ben took several gasping breaths, his breath slowly returning to normal. "You okay?" Kirox asked him. "Yeah, just angry. I lost my temper." Ben apologized. "Question: What does Loghain look like? I want to know so if I see him, I can kill him." Kirox asked him. "Well, he has his hair tied into a ponytail-" "fag." Kirox interrupted, making Ben grin at the comment. "Well, that's his main distinguishing feature." Ben said. Kirox stared at him for a moment. "You only looked at his hair." He stated slowly. "Yeah, I distinguish people by their hair. For instance, I'd never forget you. You're hair's too.. different." Kirox had taken to spiking his hair with electricity. "And it's functional too. Watch." Kirox told him, before lowering his head and launching the electricity holding his hair up at a tree, blowing it into bits. His hair now flat and going down to his shoulders, Kirox put another bolt into his hair, spiking it back up. Kirox shook his hand to dislodge the remaining sparks. He took a quick nap, not used to the bedroll he was using. He had a plushier of a guy with a Sitar, and snuggled it. He fell asleep.

(Kirox has my Demyx plushie, but he doesn't know it's Demyx. All he knows is that it looks reminsent of Myde.)

The next morning...

Kirox woke up, and put his armor back on. He quickly ate cereal for breakfast that he'd recovered from the ship. He quickly stretched, put everything of his into his enchanted stretchy bag, and headed off into the Brecilian Forest.

At the Dalish Camp...

Ben, Kirox and the others reached the camp. Currently with them were Lunavier, Leliana, Lykas and Alistair. Wolfmoon was also following them. The others were at a camp they had set up. While on the way into the camp, they were stopped by two members of the Dalish Clan. "Hold on, Shemlen. You cannot pass." One of them said to Kirox. Then they saw Ben, "You are one of the people. Why are you traveling with the Shemlen?" the other asked, confused. "I am a Grey Warden. Due to a life and death situation, the only way for me to survive was to become one. I am traveling with these people as they are my companions. Will you let us speak with your Keeper*?"

"Okay, but we're watching you're companions. Shemlen are not welcome here, but are grudgingly accepted. If they cause trouble, they die." One of the hunters said, before moving aside to allow them entrance. As they walked through the camp, they saw that numerous Dalish were wounded. "What happened?" Kirox asked the guard who was leading them. "Werewolves." was the short reply. Kirox turned to Ben. "Werewolves?" He asked. "Yeah, their part of an ancient curse on the forest. Who put it, nobody knows." Ben replied, as they walked through the camp. They approached an old, aged elf who carried a staff. "Keeper Zathrien, these people wish to speak with you." The hunter who lead them to the Keeper told the elf. "I see." The elf said, turning to them. I am Keeper of this clan. My name is Zathrien." Zathrien said. As he spoke, he saw Ben. "Ah, one of our People has been recruited into the Grey Wardens. I can sense the taint inside you. What brings you to my clan, Mahariel?" He asked. Ben was visibly shocked. "How do you know my name?" He asked Zathrien. "I know many things. For instance, I know why you are here. I do NOT know why these, Offworlders are here." Zathrien said, gesturing towards Kirox, Lykas and Lunavier. "And I see one has the Keyblade. I see." Zathrien said, as he looked at Kirox. Kirox was visibly confused, as he hadn't summoned his Keyblade. How did the Keeper know he was a wielder? "I know why you are here, Mahariel, but cannot help you. We Dalish are too wounded by the attack. However, if you wish our help, there is something you can do for us." Zathrien told Ben. "You must kill the white wolf Witherfang, the source of the curse. Bring me it's Heart, and we can heal the wounded hunters infected by the curse. Do this, and we will join you, Warden Mahariel."

Okay, and another one bites the dust! The armor they have is:

Lykas: Blood Dragon Armor

Kirox: Armor of the Sentinel (gotten in Awakening, best armor in the game)

Lunavier: Robes of the Spiral Eye, gotten in DA2.

Kirox has made an appearance in I've been what! Wooh! *Gives GTC a keyblade that's identical to Kirox's, except for color scheme.* Take Calamitous Verse, the next evolution of Calamitous Melodies! And I got an amazing idea for the Fade section in the Mage's Tower. Bye for now!

Shemlen- Elvish word for Human.

Keeper- Head of Dalish clan. guider and leader.

-Dragginninja


	4. the Brecilian Forest

And Yet another chapter down. *another one bites the Dust plays* Now: The search for Witherfang!

Ben looked at Zathrien. "So, we have to kill a werewolf, who's undoubtably very strong. Probably can change US into werewolves. Am I right?" He asked. "Yep." Zathrien responded. "LETS DO IT!" Ben yelled, running into the forest. "Wow, he's an idiot." Kirox commented to Lykas. "I know, right?" Lykas responded. They chased after Ben after learning that they needed to cut out Witherfang's heart. They reached Ben, just as ANOTHER ogre appeared. Kirox attempted the same thing Lykas had done, the arm thing, but wasn't quite strong enough. So instead, he lit it on fire, and froze it's feet. The fire didn't melt the ice, and Kirox watched the ogre burn before walking over and casually slitting it's throat. Looking closely, Lykas could see the slightest glimmer of red in his eyes. "Kirox, calm down." He advised, and after a moment, Kirox managed to. The red disappeared, and he put away his walking through the forest, they came across a talking tree. "Now that's something you don't see everyday." Kirox commented.

"What manner of beast be thee,

To come before this Elder tree?"

The tree asked. "And it's rhyming. Great." Kirox said, completely sarcastic. "Oh Elder tree, we seek the white wolf Witherfang. DO you know where he lies?" Ben asked the tree. "My view is limited, so you see,

But I believe I know, and can help thee."

The tree said, making yet more rhymes. "Then where is Witherfang?" Kirox asked it.

"help you I will, but for a fee

A mad hermit has stolen my final seed"

The tree said. "You mean an acorn?" Kirox asked it.

"Indeed, an my acorn is what I mean,

For while the knowledge itself is free,

Opening the path forwards requires a fee, paid to me."

"Okay... So we find a crazy hermit, and get your acorn back, and you'll help us get into the next area?" Lunavier asked.

"Indeed."

"Wow, not a rhyme. Let's go kill the crazy hermit!" Ben said, walking off into a random direction. "Why do we follow this idiot?" Kirox asked, following.

They find a campsite, complete with fire. It seems to make you sleepy. "Wow, the author is copying directly from the game. That's very creative." Lykas commented to the author. THE AUTHOR makes an arrow hit Lykas in the shoulder for breaking the 4the wall. After removing the arrow, Kirox and the others explored the campsite. While exploring they felt increasingly tired. by the time they realized it was a trap, it was too late. They fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Kirox woke up. He leapt into the air, dodging the attack of a ragged looking monster. Instead of his sword, Kirox summoned his keyblade. He quickly cut the thing to pieces, waking the others up. The pleasant camp had been replaced by skeletons of previous victims. opening a chest, Kirox found several things, including a pair of gloves and a ring, which matched another Kirox had had. He put them on, and got a boost of strength. He pulled it off, and it disapered. he put the ring on, and kept it. They then resumed the search for the Hermit.

The came across a small island in the middle of a stream, which had a bridge on this side, as well as two more leading in opposite directions. As they crossed over the bridge, three werewolves crossed one of the other bridges. Two were brown, the other a light grey. "Stop, elf. As well as our former kinsman." The grey wolf said, in a deep, growling voice. "You can speak?" Ben asked the question with the most obvious answer. "Yes, we can, as is glaringly obvious." The werewolf said, very sarcastic. "We are seeking a cure. If you know one besides killing Witherfang, then we will leave you in peace." Kirox said, attempting to be diplomatic. "There is no other. In fact, the Heart is not even a certainty." the grey werewolf said, before turning, saying, "I hope we will not be enemies, human." Before running off into the wood. Kirox and the others followed him.

Once in the next area, they followed the sound of the insane laughter to the Hermit's campsite. Kirox, instead of talking and being sucked into a lengthy dialogue with a madman, instead froze the hermit, and took the acorn. Then he levitated the frozen hermit to around 100 feet in the air and dropped him into the forest below. The frozen man shattered, sending chunks everywhere, which slowly melted in the sun. Kirox summoned his glider, and they flew back to the tree. Kirox dismissed his glider while still in the air, and he slid for a moment when he landed. "Here's your acorn back, tree." He said, tossing it to him. The tree broke off one of his branches and handed it to them.

"Take this branch and keep it on thee

And the trees that block the way will think you are me."

"Got it, thanks." Kirox said, before re-summoning his glider and flying off, because he wanted to get a drink. Ben and the others re-entered the area with the hermit's camp, and found an area that contained a white, shimmering barrier. Walking towards it with the branch, Ben walked through, and the way opened. Kirox stood behind it, drinking a milkshake. "What took you 4 so long?" He asked, before they walked down the path. They encountered the grey werewolf from before, who this time, instead of talking, attacked them. Kirox made a finger gun at him, and launched a shockwave, which sent the former human flying. Kirox then clapped his hands together and slammed them against the ground, putting an enormous amount of pressure on the wolf. He howled for reinforcements, and Kirox clapped, making all of the hundreds of werewolves that appeared into the center of the spell, where Kirox altered the flow of gravity, making them slow as they fought to escape his spell. Kirox summoned a giant tornado of flame, which, doubled by Lunavier's summoned blizzard, simeltaniously burned and froze the wolves. A white wolf tackled Kirox, ending his spell. The grey wolf stood, still alive, and ran backwards, burned and shaking from cold. Kirox and Lunavier high-fived each other. They then walked into the ruin.

As they entered the ruin, numerous werewolves attacked. Kirox could have killed them with a word, but Ben, Alistair and Leliana wanted practice. Lykas cut over and over, each blow ripping the air itself as he took control of the blood of his enemies, making them fight each other. (Which is an actual Blood Mage power in the game. It's amazing.) Soon, every enemy in the room was killed. As they explored the ruins, Kirox found a strange gem. As he picked it up, he felt another mind. He offered to help it, and in return it gave him the Arcane Warrior specialization. His strength now greater than the strength of his spells, Kirox destroyed the gem, as it had asked. They fought a small dragon, got munnies and found the werewolves lair.

Kirox opened the way by ripping a door in a wall made of stone. He walked in, slaughtering the enemies that stood before him. It got so bad that his weapon, Calamitous Melodies, was replaced by a gold scythe with an eye. 'Hallowed Lotus', as he named it, tore through his enemies. After leaving the area, it switched back to his keyblade. As he entered the central area, a werewolf spoke to him. "We see your strength. The Lady wishes to speak with you." It said. By this time, Xorik's killing frenzy had come over Kirox, and he ripped the wolf in half w2with his bare hands. He went through the area, killing everything with an insane grin on his face. As he approached the central area, covered in blood, Leliana attempted the only thing she, or anyone else, could think of. She kissed him.

The contact shocked him back into his right mind. He shook his head, shaking off the last remnants of the blood frenzy. Kirox quickly made a small fountain, and washed the blood off with magically summoned water. Once clean, they walked into the central area. In the center stood a strange, green, woman with barely any clothes on, and the clothes she had were made of bark, it looked like. "I am the Lady of the Forest," She said in a musical sounding voice. Behind her stood hundreds of werewolves (A LOT more than in the game) and the grey wolf who talked to/attacked them earlier stood at her side. "Lady, they killed our kin!" He protested, looking like he wanted to rip them to pieces. "Silence, Swiftrunner. The one who did could not help it. He was consumed in a rage that was an inferno compared to your spark. I am surprised that he is able to control himself now. But, if he couldn't, I fear that he would be able to destroy us all, even the strongest of his friends, with ease." the Lady told the grey wolf, Swiftrunner.

Now, I feel you have not been told the full truth. While it is true that the heart of Witherfang could break the curse for Zathrien, there is another way, which would also have the same effect, but also free the those afflicted by the curse besides Elves. Namely, those who are here in attendance. Including you're friend Kirox, who got the curse during his bloodbath berserker rampage. "Let's find Zathrien." Kirox said quickly, then shuddered as a wave of pain rolled over him, and jet-black fur grew on his hand and, underneath his armor, his chest. They went through a previously-locked door, into the entrance, to find Zathrien there. "What are you six doing? Do you have the heart?" He asked. Then, noticing Kirox, "Was he affected by the curse?" Kirox quickly nodded, and Zathrien, a cruel expression his face, stepped on Kirox's foot and said, "Good. The filthy human deserves it. All of them are horrible, cruel, and vicious. I hope he suffers eternal pain under the curse." Zathrien said, previously mentioned expression on his face. Kirox got on his feet, as he had collapsed on his knees from the pain, and, blue eyes turning red, attacked Zathrien. Mid-battle, his fingernails turned into jagged claws, and he used them to full effect as his transformation ensued mid-battle. By the end, He was a full werewolf, pitch black with darkness seeming out of him. His strength had reached ridiculously high levels, and if you could see his stats, it would be more than 350. He ripped Zathrien to shreds. Literally.

By the time he finished, Zathrien was barely alive. Lunavier Healed him, restoring him to about half his strength. "Fine... I'll lift the curse." Zathrien said reluctantly. "But I'll need the Lady. She's the one the curse was originally bound to. I did originally make the curse, to punish the humans who killed my son and raped my daughter, who later killed herself when she found out they'd gotten her pregnant. They deserve to rot as werewolves, in eternal pain." Zathrien said. Kirox, by this time, had calmed down enough to subdue Xorik's darkness. Zathrien lifted the curse, which was at the cost of killing himself and the Lady. Kirox and the others left with the promise of the clans help.

And I finished another chapter! If I put 70 more words, I'll have an even 2000. I need 60 more words now. So what's up? I can't wait to read the next chapter of I've Been What! 40 words left! In the next chapter, We meet Zevran, one of my favorite characters. 35 words now. And more thanks to GTC, who has reviewed every chapter of every Nobody's Heartless Story in the Fanfiction universe! Review, and I'll give you a cookie!

-Dragginninja


	5. Zevren! Circle of Magic Start

And welcome back. This episode: Zevren, then Circle of Magic. Let's start:

Kirox and the Wardens were walking down the road to the Circle, and the others were waiting for their report. They had decided to scout the road ahead, since Loghain may have hired assassins. A woman ran out of the underbrush, and begged them for help, saying that her caravan had been attacked. Kirox, Ben and Alistair followed the woman, only to be stopped by Leliana, who had decided to help scout. (Actually, I just really like Leliana.) They followed the woman, before Kirox and Leliana snuck off the path, to the other side of the "caravan," or, as it actually was, ambush. Ben and Alistair walked into the ambush, and a very large log fell across the path behind them, blocking a retreat. The Wardens drew their weapons, as the elf leading the ambush yelled out, "Kill the Wardens!" And attacked.

Kirox and Leliana disabled the ambushes traps, then joined the fray. He summoned a wolf to help, and it tore into one of the raiders. Deciding on information, Kirox merely knocked the leader unconscious. After blending the remaining enemies into fine pieces, Kirox and the others tied up the leader. After a few moments, his eyes opened. They had left his mouth ungagged, and as he took in their faces, he said, "Well, looks like that turned out badly for me."

"I'd say so," Kirox told him. The elf laughed, then said, "Well, that seems like a mater of perspective. If I could escape, I still might win, and in doing so save my life," The elf said wittily. "True," Kirox admitted, "But unlikely. Now, we need info. Who sent you? Was it Loghain?" He asked, shaking the elf. "Yes, it was, but I never spoke to him personally. He hired me via the Antivan Crows." the elf told them. Kirox found that he liked his accent. "And who are you, exactly?" Ben asked, before Kirox could. "My name is Zevran." "And who are the Antivan crows?" Kirox asked. "I can answer that," Leliana told him. "The Antivan Crows are on of the top rated companies of assassins in Thedas (*)." Leliana told him.

"Well, I'm surprised you haven't heard of us. We Crows are very famous where we come from." Zevran told him. "Now. I have a request. May I join you? If I go back, then they'll kill me for failing." Zevran said. "What do you have to offer. And how can we trust you?" Ben asked. "I can't believe you are willing to let someone who tried to kill you join us! How could you be so idiotic!" Alistair protested. "He is skilled." Ben told him.

Ignoring the conflict, Zevran was talking to Kirox. "Well, I am a very good fighter, am smart, and am very... " Zevran winked at Kirox. "Pleasurable." "Sorry, but no thanks to the last thing." Kirox told him. "Suit yourself. But this young lady and myself may have some fun." Zevran said, winking slowly at Leliana. "No." Leliana flat out told him. "You can join us, but betray us and you die. From being de-limbed, and your torso being ripped in two, then your head being put on a spear and thrown at Loghain." Kirox said. As you people can probably tell, Xorik was getting stronger. "That was... oddly specific. But I won't betray you. Kirox uncut him, and Zevran hopped up, then said, "I swear, until I have saved your life, I will follow you, on my life, I swear." Zevran told them. "Great, so now we have an assassin with us." Alistair said, groaning. "Sorry, but do you want some cheese with your bitching?" Kirox asked him. "I believe it's 'Do you want some cheese with your whine,'" Zevran told him. "Shut up, I like my version better." Kirox told him. Stretching, they continued on to the Circle.

2 hours later...

Kirox, the wardens, Leliana and Zevran got to Lake Calenhad, where the Circle floated in the center, anchored to an island. There was a Templar there, next to a boat. Kirox pushed the Templar off the bridge, and got on the boat. After everyone got in, Kirox summoned a whirlwind, and put it underwater, propelling the boat towards the tower. (What I wanted to do instead of "Negotiating") Once in the circle, they were confronted by an angry looking man, who said his name was Gregoir. "I am knight Commander Gregoir of the Templar order." The man said pompously. "The circle is closed because of a blood mage assault." "Well, we have treaties promising help. Now, if you don't mind, We need to get through so we can get help to kill the archdemon." Kirox told the (Stuck up) man. "Well, you won't find it here. The Circle has been overrun by demons! If you want to gain aid, then you will have too help stop them." Gregoir said. "Fine." Kirox agreed, as he had learned from dealings with Reno that the best way to deal with stuck-up people was to agree with them. "Okay, what's the basic layout of the tower?" He asked the man.

"Well, on the first floor there are the apprentice quarters. The second floor is the enchanter quarters. Third floor is the grand Hall, fourth floor is the Senior Enchanters quarters. fifth is the Harrowing Chamber. I believe that that is where Uldred, the mage leader, set himself up. You'll need to ill him to end the rebellion. And once you go in, you cant come back out until you've killed them." Gregoir, AKA pompous-face said, before turning and walking away. Kirox whistled, and Lykas and Lunavier walked into the room, along with Wolfmoon. (Wolfmoon, in case you don't remember, is the dog.) Leliana left.

They walked through the doorway, which was sealed behind them by Templar. "Well, looks like we won't be going back that way, after all." Kirox joked, then jogging down the hall, holding his katana. He also took the opportunity to summon his dark katana and Light Polearm, then melded them together to make a long, white katana. he held the one made of steel in his left hand, his Spirit one in his right.

Halfway to the stairs to the next floor, they ran into a large group of apprentices, along with an old woman. The woman attempted to try to talk to him, but Kirox ignored her, letting her talk to Ben instead. (He's very impatient. Like me! Hint hint to get the next chapter up, GTC :D) Kirox found that there was a silvery barrier blocking his way. He stabbed his spirit katana into it, and it collapsed. Kirox then continued onwards, leaving the others behind, for the moment. (Kirox alone... not a good idea, people.)

Kirox ran through the rooms, slashing anything that got in his way. He looked back, and saw Lykas, Lunavier and Wolfmoon running after him. (Okay... if the Warden is level 10 at this point, then Kirox is at least level 50, Lykas the same, and Lunavier about 45. The max is 20.)

They continued onwards, killing everything. Mages, demons, abominations, corpses, everything there provided no challenge whatsoever. Kirox slowed at the yelled, "Wait up!" Coming from far behind. Kirox stopped, and it was a good 5 minutes before Ben got there. "Okay, let's continue." Ben said, as they kept walking.

They found some very random things, such as a circle mage who had locked himself into a closet. "Looks like someone's still in the closet." Kirox snickered. (He can be a jerk sometimes.) "Hah hah, very funny," The mage said, before admitting that it actually was, very funny. By the time they got to the fourth floor, they were fairly worn out. When they got to the central chamber, there was an abomination there. "Sleep." It said. "You look tired. Why not rest your eyes for awhile?" it asked them. "No, that is a sloth demon.. we must... be... strong..." The old woman, who Kirox had learned name was Wynne, said, before passing out. The others did as well, leaving Kirox standing there, struggling to get his weapon out so he could kill it. "Sleep." It said again, and Kirox's eyes rolled up into his head as he hell asleep.

Well now, if you have played DAO, then you know what happens next. And big news! Lykas, the person, is writing a story called Nobody's Heartless: The Tale of Lykas as a background for the character. He's the friend Lykas (NH version) is based off of. So yeah, keep an eye out for that!

-Dragginninja OUT!


	6. In the Fade

Kirox was in midgar, and it was a shining, sparkling city like it was before Sephiroth attacked. As he walked around, Kirox saw Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie there, and walked up to them. "Good job," They told him. Confused, he asked, "Good job at what?" "Why, saving every world from it's problems, and killing Sephiroth, Kedaj, Loz, Yazoo and Genesis by yourself, fighting all of them at the same time! And of course restoring Midgar to it's former glory. Now you get to retire at age 20, and live in splendor for the rest of your life!" Tifa cheered. This was Kirox's second warning that something wasn't right. His first had been that he had no memory of the events they spoke of, and was terrified of Sephiroth. "Well, why don't I remember any of this?" Kirox asked Zack. "Because Sephiroth hit yoU in the head right before your attack hit. It caused some amnesia." "Zack" said. "I doubt that," Kirox said, drawing his Keyblade. Zack, Cloud, and the others pulled weapons out from where there had been none, and Kirox easily defeated them all. His last memory, of the Sloth Demon making them fall asleep, came back to him. After he killed the last of the fakes, a pedestal appeared in the central area. Kirox activated it, and was pulled through.

Kirox was thrown out of another pedestal, and saw that Ben and a man were standing there. Kirox stood up, and walked over there. "Hello." He said. "My head hurts. The last thing I remember was that Demon making us fall asleep. I remember I was in Midgar, but it wasn't Midgar. I had to kill my friends, because they weren't my friends. My head hurts." Kirox said, as he was very confused.

"You are in the fade, and are held prisoner by the Sloth Demon that brought you here, through slumber. I am Niall. We are trapped here, probably forever. Now, who wants cookies?" Niall asked, holding a plate of cookies. "I do!" A random person who looked to be about 15 said, jumping out of the sky and grabbing the plate, before leaving in a very Cheshire-cat way, with his smile and plate the last to disappear. "I promised GTC cookies!" They could hear him say, as he disappeared. "Okay... That was random." Kirox said, with a confused look on his face. "Who the hell was that?" He asked out loud. A wooden sign fell out of nowhere, with the words, "the author" on it, answering Kirox's question. "Well then why don't you get us out of here!" He yelled after the boy. Another sign fell, this one saying, "because I say so." "Fuck you!" Kirox yelled after him. A record player fell out of the sky and hit Kirox on the head, then began playing Owl City. It had straps on it, and a note that read: "If you don't want to die, carry this with you and play it. " "the fuck?" Kirox asked, after reading the note. Another sign fell down, this one in front of Niall, which said, GTC says thanks for the cookies,"

"I'm gonna pretend that that never happened." Ben said. "I think that's smartest." Kirox said, before. Opening the pedestal and seeing that there were five main islands, as well as 7 minor islands, which presumably held their companions. Kirox stretched, then went to one of the major islands, this one marked, "Darkspawn Invasion."

Kirox entered the room-thing, and whaled around, looking for who-knows-what. he saw a glow down the hall, and ran towards it, yelling, "OH! SHINY!" He chased it, and found a strange, glowing chest. He picked it up, and then continued running around. he saw several Darkspawn, then cut them in half with a single slash of his katana. He proceeded to run through the area, until he came across a large door that he was unable to enter. He shrugged, then launched a massive blast of energy at it that knocked it off it's hinges and smashed several darkspawn that were in the room. Kirox walked through, and saw an Ogre Darkspawn. He summoned chains that tripped him, then used them to pin it down to the ground. Kirox stood on it's back and grabbed it's arms, then easily ripped them off, the it's legs. He proceeded to stitch it's arms where it's legs were, and vice-versa. It was a funny sight, as it walked around with it's head upside down. Kirox decided to end it, and fried it with a bolt from his lightning hair. He waked over to the new pedestal that appeared, and saw that Ben had gotten the one marked, "The Raw Fade", Which had Niall on it. One of the ones marked "A Nightmare opened up, and he entered.

Lunavier's nightmare. (I'm only doing Lykas and Lunavier, the others can be rescued by the Warden.)

Kirox entered the blurry area, and saw Lunavier, her brother, and her friends (Myde, Arlene, & Lurod, is you peoples don't remember) Near her, and they were playing a game where you had a keyblade, and were dressed primarily in black. Your character also had yellow straps, and two red packs. (KH 2, anyone?) Currently, Lunavier's character (Sora) was speaking to a man in a black cloak with spiky red hair. Listening to the dialogue, Kirox could make out that the man's name was Axel, and the character you played as was named "Sora" "Wait, Sora?" Kirox thought, but he couldn't get a close enough look to see if it was an older version of the boy from Destiny Islands. Kirox soon made out a figure with silver hair praising a heart-shaped moon, and proclaiming "Kingdom Hearts!" While holding his arms in a pose that seemed to be worshipful. He thought it was funny, and tried it himself, and was surprised when a strange emblem appeared in front of him, reading "Kingdom Hearts: Nobody's Heartless," and was accompanied by music that seemed vaguely Japanese, and said something about a "Sanctuary." It was the biggest shock of his life, and it drew the others attention to him, and all except Lunavier attacked. Despite the shock, Kirox fired bolts of energy, destroying them, and they reverted into Demons. Lunavier disappeared. Kirox left, and found that another "Nightmare" was opened. he traveled there.

Lykas's nightmare:

Kirox stepped out of the shadows, and saw that there was another version of him attacking Lykas, as well as a Lunavier clone. Kirox came to the conclusion that Lykas had broken the illusion. He quickly destroyed the clones, as Lykas's weapon was missing. He disappeared like Lunavier had, and Kirox left to the Raw Fade area.

The Raw Fade

Kirox exited the pedestal, and spoke to Niall. The warden, Ben, was also there. "You have unlocked the Inner Sanctuary. This is where Sloth is, and it will be the most5 difficult fight in the Fade. When you escape, take the Litany of Andralla off my boy, as it will allow you to resist Blood Magic mind control." Niall told them. Kirox walked over to the pedestal, and selected the area called "Inner Sanctum". He was ready to end this.

Another chapter down! And yes, the kid is me. GTC, the cookies are yours! And the "Kingdom Hearts" joke came from ForbiddonKHfan216's Day at The Castle, chapter ninety-something. Go read that! And Lykas, you CAN use the Nobody's Heartless logo for your story, as it's Lykas's backstory. Go ahead! Read to your heart's content!

Next Chapter: Battle with Sloth, and Mages Circle Finale!

-Dragginninja


	7. Circle Ending

AAANNNDDDD here's another chapter! Wooh to me! And just a note to "Flamer": I think of Flames as complements, as it's truly good story that people decide that they have to diss it. So, you actually made my day. Now, You get hit by an anvil, smashed by a steamroller, then torched by Axel, who's a special guest from the future. So fuck you, you asshole.

Axel: Wow. You just killed that guy.

Me: Yes, I know. He deserves it. Now, GTC, on the other hand, gets pocky. And exploding cake to hit someone with, hopefully Flamer's ghost. And she gets a peanut butter cheesecake! They're delicious. Now, on to the conclusion!

* * *

><p>Kirox entered the Inner Sanctum area. Ben, Lykas, Lunavier, Zevran, Alistair and Wolfmoon appeared beside him. Sloth was in the center area, and instead of bothering to talk, Kirox hit the demon with an x-slash. Also, because this was a spirit world, Xorik materialized. Kirox saw him, yelled, "You!" And attacked. The X-blade appeared in Kirox's hand, and the Anti-X appeared in Xorik's. Instead of attacking each other, they mentally decided to kill Sloth. They charged at him together, While Ben turned into a Golem. Kirox was tossed his normal keyblade, and added it to the X-blade, as well as Oblivion, Fenrir, and the unnamed sword that was his katana. (Yes, it's a keyblade. I just can't think of a name.) Xorik was doing the same with his keyblades, Chaosripper, Revenant, and Final Judgement. Then Xorik tossed the Anti-X to Kirox, who combined the two into one, ultimate keyblade that was bigger that Kirox himself, and had two blades extending from either side of the hilt. Kirox ran at sloth, Xorik mirroring him with a version of Kirox's Keyblade as shadowy as he was. (his form, not his personality, but I guess ou could make a comparison...)<p>

Sloth shapeshifted into various shapes, before fighting them in his true form. Kirox very easily tore him to pieces, Slashing him to bits. There was a whooshing noise, and then Kirox and the others were back in there bodies. Kirox walked over to Nialls, and got the Litany. They proceeded to continue up the tower. As they neared the stairs to the harrowing chamber, They encountered a Templar trapped in a bubble shield, collapsed. Kirox walked over to him, and forcibly absorbed the spell. He walked to the Templar, and asked him, "Are you okay?" The Templar nodded, and told them that his name was Cullen. Kirox left the Ben to talk to him, and pushed into the chamber

Harrowing Chamber/ Top Floor...

Inside the room, there were two Abominations flanking a bald mage. The other mages were being held down by other Abominations, and were one-by-one being turned into more abominations. Kirox pulled out Calamitous Melodies, and attacked. Uldred, as the mage was identified, turned into a giant, scary looking monster, which Kirox was later informed was a Pride Demon. An aura surrounded one of the surviving mages, and Kirox activated the Litany, disrupting Uldred's attempt to make more Abominations. Kirox quickly cut through the remaining abominations, then turned to Uldred. Kirox jumped at him, and ripped the armored plates off of him, then stabbed them through his feet, pinning him to the ground. Kirox then took the opportunity to climb up his back, then used his keyblade to cut a hole in Uldred big enough to crawl inside. Kirox did so, and then lit himself on fire and launched bolts of electricity, and then blasted a shockwave of pure force outwards, ripping Uldred into pieces. (Violent much?)

After the blood finished raining down, the soaked Kirox walked over to the others, and Wolfmoon licked it off. Kirox pulled a Monster energy drink out of his magic bag (His equivilant of a mana potion) and quickly drank it. He broke the seals holding the mages in place, and let them up. Kirox then rolled his neck, and, cutting a hole through the floor, dropped down. He did this repeat adly, before finally arriving at the first floor. He walked to the (Sealed) entrance and knocked it off it's hinges. He walked out of the Circle, and jumped across to the shoreline. He then summoned his glider and flew to the ship's crash site, planning to find out if the engine was salvageable.

At the crash site...

Kirox landed, and went deep into the gummi ship. He wondered how on Gaia it was possible for a 10 foot high ship to have 100 decks, as well as restrooms, cabins, an arena and a full size kitchen. And hundreds of spare rooms. In fact, in one of them Kirox found a fully-functioning Delorean that reminded Kirox of the Back To The Future car. He got in, and it turned out that it was! Excited, he got in, and noticed that someone had added something that allowed it to have an oxygen system in space. He pulled it out of the gummi ship, and took off back to the tower.

Back at the tower...

Kirox arrived too late to get them, but used the cars time traveling abilities to go back to when they were leaving. Kirox picked them up, and they sped off.

* * *

><p>Okay... That ending was random as hell. And I have an important announcement: I'm international, bitches! That's right, I've got readers in other countries! Namely... Guam, Italy, the UK and Sweden And I know that this chapters short, but still! It's a weekend, am I got a new book! Now, I got another story idea, so guess what?<p>

Axel: What?

Me: Bitches don't know bout my story ideas.

Axel: you told them to us a few chapters ago.

Me: I got new ones! So hah! Take that, people! So I say Nomg! I'm actually trying to get this over one thousand words, to be honest.

Axel: Yeah, because your to lazy to write the story out further.

Me: Ten more words! Then my goal is complete! Complete!

Farewell,

-Dragginninja


	8. Visions and Memories full name inside

**Visions of the past, Memories of the Future**

**And welcome, readers of Nobody's Heartless and the Dragon Age Origins mix. I, due to lack of DA plot details, have decided to post this as both chapter 19 of NH, and chapter 8 of DAO mix. It's in the DAO part, but is VITALLY important to the storyline. Also, Lykas posted teh first chapter of his backstory for Lykas. You can find it under my Favorite Story list.**

* * *

><p>Kirox was at the party camp, watching the road. he sat there, doing nothing, and grew drowsy. Just as he was about to nod off, he heard a noise.<p>

His eyes shot open, and he grabbed his katana, and walked into the entrance-way, then launched a fireball down the path, iluminating a man walking torwards the camp, hands behind his back. There was a slight flash, and another man, this one wearing a black and red suit and holding a keyblade, walked beside him. Kirox drew his Keyblade, and found that he could also summon Fenrir. Kiro did so, then there was another flaash, and Kirox was on a brown plain, surrounded by three people in armor, holding keyblades, as well as a huge number of old, rusty keyblades. He was in his armor as well.

One of the people, this one holding his keyblade backwards, attempted to run at the men. One of the others, this one holding Terra's keyblade, stopped him, and ran instead. Kirox realized it WAS Terra. He looked at the female in armor, and recodnised Aqua. Who the other figure was, Kirox had no idea. As Terra neared the man, the figure lifted a hand, and the Earth lifted into a giant cliff, which was rising. Terra was on it, and the man lifted another on the same platrorm, leaving Terra on the lower cliff. The man summoned a great wind, and a wave of wind lifted the old, broken keyblades, turning the wind into a flight of steel blades. The other man had stayed on the ground, and was chasing Aqua as she ran. As the blade-ind neared him, he jumped backwards as high as he could, and landed on one of the keyblades. As he chased Aqua, he launched a blast of darkness at her. She dodged, and Kirox realized he could move.

Kirox ran at the man, but didn't hit him, as he had veered upwards, still on the wind. Kirox took off his helmet, as well as Aqua, who looked a little battered. Kirox heard her shout out, "Ven!" As the last figure, who Kirox did not recodnise, had been grabbed by the old man. The man froze him, and dropped him off the cliff. He hit the cliffface and bounced off, and nearly shateered from the 100 foot drop, except Aqua jumped and caught him. The figure's helmet was gone, revealing a boy who looked similar to Sora. He was no more than 15.

Kirox looked at the man, who smiled slightly. Kiox attempted to reach him as Aqua was confronted by a man man with yellow eyes, an eyepatch, and a ponytail. Kirox vaulted to the top, having to jump only once more. He reached the top in time to assist Terra, who was, for some reason, using darkness.

Kirox leapt at the man, and heard Terra yell out, "Xehanort!" So Kirox figured that that was his name. Kirox leapt at him, but Xehanort just dodged him. "Who are you? And what is your purpose here?" Xehanort asked him. "I have no idea who you are, but Terra and Aqua are my friends! I don't even know how the hell I went back in time, either! So hah!" Kirox yelled at him, having fun. Kirox leapt backwards, firing blasts of fire at Xehanort. Xenanort avoided them, but Kirox just launched more. Kirox squeezed his fist, and the fireballs flew back and engulfed Xehanort, burning him badly. Kirox prepared to launch a hell Firaga at him, but Terra Lykas grabbed his arm. "Where the fuck did you come from?" Kirox asked him. "i don't have any more of an idea than you do," Lykas told him. Kirox shrugged, then, before he could attack Xehanort again, Kirox faded from sight, and his vision went black.

When he could see again, Kirox was wearing a black cloak with silver lining that was very familiar, as if he had worn it for years. The boy from the Graveyard was there, and Kirox, for reasons unknown, attacked him. Instead of his keyblade, he had two blades of blue light.

Kirox didn't fight as hard as he could, so he let the boy defeat him. he didn't know why, but he felt nothing. Just a cold numbness. His vision changed again, and this time he was using those same weapons, and fighting a giant heartless with a sword.* As he fought, he felt.. something. He didn't know how he knew, but he sensed that this was the first he had felt in a long time. As he fought the heartless, he grew weaker, as did it. He decided to put his remaining strength in one, final blow. As he did so, the heartless did the same, and there was a blinding flash of light, and the emptyness insside him.. wasn't empty. His vision faded, and his consciousness left that version of himself, leaving the Nobody to deal with the regaining of his heart alone. He re-appeared inside a gummi ship, and the three girls from his earlier vision** were there, along with a young man wearing a similar black cloak and purple hair. There was another young man standing next to Kirox, and he said, in response to the girl with brown hair saying "Demyx, please tell me you didn't just bring another Organization member into this," he said "Nope, it's actually someone we know, or used to know to be exact," Kirox realized that the hood of his cloak was up, but it didn't impact his vision at all. He could see right through it. He pulled it off, and the man with purple hair said, "K-Kirox?"

With that, Kirox woke up at his watch post, knowing that it was more than just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the next Chapter! this contains hints to Kirox's future, and the future of the Nobody's Heartless Saga. Some notes:<strong>

*** Imagine an Oorcus or invisable heartless. Then imagine them twice the size of a Darkside. You get the idea.**

**** See Nobody's Heartless chapter 8 of Nobody's Heartless for it.**

**peace out for now, **

** -Dragginninja**


	9. WTF Slenderman!

And here I am! Once again! I can't remember the other lyrics to that song, and I don't really want to. So take that, Nickalodian! I am happy to say that I am on Kutlassrocker's favorite authors list! Which makes me say yay! And also, for those people who did not listen to my repeated suggestions, that last vision was the ending scene to chapter 17 of GTC's I've Been What?

Now, on to the story!

WARNING: the second half of this chapter contains Slenderman pulling a Freddy Cruger and haunting dreams. This is also a good reason to edit the rating to M, as it's an Uber-gore part. Now, onwards!

Kirox and the others, after Kirox's strange dream, walked around Lake Calenhad to get to Redcliff. Well they walked, Lykas and Lunavier cruised next to them in Kirox's new Delorean, while Kirox was on his glider, which was modified for this world to look like a Ferrari. A black Ferrari with AC and leather upholstery, the kind of car that both guys and girls slobber over. He loved his car/glider. While cruising over the surface of the lake (It is a glider, not an ordinary car after all. He was driving along when on the shore, several heartless appeared. Kirox attempted to go over and help, but his glider wouldn't move. He looked down and saw that several of them were grabbing onto his car, hoping to drag him under. Kirox grinned a savage grin and pressed a button, shooting spikes from the bottom of his car that killed the heartless. He then savagely "roadkilled" the ones on land. He grinned again, then made a trailer appear out of the back of the Ferrari, and Ben and his companions got in. They then drove across the lake to Redcliffe castle.

When they got there, Kirox and the others stood for a moment, as the majority of the town was in ruins. There were a few people there, and they looked very stressed out. Kirox had been walking down the slope when Alistair interrupted them, and told them that was the illigitamite son of King Maric, the king before Cailen, who was betrayed at Ostagar. Kirox just shrugged and walked on. He found a nice, shady spot and took a nap. (Because I'm to lazy to write all of the stupid cutscenes.)

After several hours, Kirox woke up. He saw that the town was being attacked by zombies and skeletons. Kirox ignored Xorik pleading him to join them, and instead started cutting them to pieces. He easily destroyed all of them in his area, then headed to the castle that they came from. (And no, I know it strays from the game, but hey, Kirox doesn't give a Fuck what anybody thinks.)

Kirox ran into the courtyard of the castle, blasting everyone who came near him. he blasted open the gates, and walked inside. There was nobody inside. Kirox shrugged and left.

Inside the castle, the demon who was possessing the Arl's son laughed.

Kirox walked back to the village, and quickly killed the remaining skeletons. Then more Heartless appeared, and Kirox had to kill them by himself. He got angrier, as his nap had been interrupted. Kirox quickly killed them, which included one with a sword, similar to his vision-dream, except much smaller. Kirox quickly de-limbed it, and then walked over to the place where he'd took his nap. He realized he had a "mighty need" to go to the bathroom, and went inside a tavern to do so. When he got out, he saw that more Heartless had arrived, and killed them. Then a more humanoid version of a shadow, which was MUCH bigger that a Neoshadow, had arrived. It was more brown, too. Kirox decided to call it a Novashadow.

Kirox attacked it as it sank quickly into the ground. Kirox watched the dark puddle as it moved around him. The Novashadow jumped out of the puddle, did a flip, and launched itself at Kirox. Kirox, instead of dodging, braced himself, and braced his keyblade against his hand. The Novashadow bounced off, and Kirox took the opportunity to begin tearing into it, cutting as much as he could out of it. It's skin burst as it dissapeared into a puff of darkness. Kirox relaxed his guard for a moment, before his senses warned him of danger. Kirox quickly flipped backwards, over the attacking Neoshadow that had attempted to rip his Heart out of his chest. Kirox slashed downwards as he leapt, cutting the Heartless that were behind him into pieces. Kirox flew over them, time seeming to crawl to an eternity. His eyes closed, Kirox landed on his hands, then put his weight on his head as he spun on it like a top, cutting those Heartless unlucky enough to be near him. Defying all laws of physics, he spun faster.

Kirox spun faster and faster, and realized that his keyblade wasn't long enough to get more of them. He dismissed it, then attempted to summon those blue energy blades from his vision. It failed miserably. Kirox decided to flip onto his feet, re-summoning Calamitous Melodies. He summoned Fenrir as well, then slashed at the remaining Heartless, which there weren't that many of. Then, finally, they were gone. Kirox collapsed, dizzy, then passed out.

Morning...

A/N: Warning! This is the beginning of the Ultragore. So be warned!

Kirox woke up to be in a bed, with small cuts on his arms. He looked at the foot of the bed, and Slenderman was there, his sharp tentacles covered in Kirox's blood. Kirox fired a blast of energy at him, which passed through him, not affecting him at all, but blew a large hole in the wall. Slenderman's tentacles dragged Lykas and Lunavier into the room from outside, as well as Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Zack, Tifa and those three girls who Kirox had a hard time remembering, due to the fact that THE AUTHOR has trouble spelling their names. Slenderman proceeded to kill them brutally, dismembering Nahhahx and the other two girls, after raping them with his tentacles that were VERY sharp, then finally ripped off their heads and sticking them on his tentacles like people in war did with Pikes. It then pinned Zack to the wall and slowly bleeding him dry, like a pig you were going to turn into bacon. He did the same thing to Cloud, bleeding him dry and then tossing him aside, a shriveled husk. It then turned to Lykas, and stabbed a tentacle into his chest, piercing his heart. Slenderman then ripped Lykas in half, then turned to Tifa. It scalped her, and then forcibly kissed her. He then slit her throat, allowing her to bleed dry, blood from the collective murders pooling on the floor.

Kirox grew angrier and angrier as his friends were slaughtered in front of his eyes. As Slenderman turned to Lunavier and Yuffie, Kirox slowly got out of the bed, ignoring the tentacles that attempted to block his way. He pulled out Calamitous Melodies, and looked at it to see that it had turned into a different keyblade, one that looked like it was made of gears. A name came to mind, and he whispered it aloud, causing Slenderman to rear back, as Kirox now knew the single weapon that could kill him. Slenderman quickly killed the two of the remaining girls by cutting them into pieces, and then turned to Aerith, the only one left alive. He grabbed her, then carried her outside to a cross, where he crucified her. Kirox walked after Slenderman slowly. and then spoke out, "Ragnarok!" Beams of light burst out of the keyblade and hit the demon, who wasn't used to tormenting his victim's dreams to backfire. (Yes, this is Slenderman going into Kirox's dream, similar like Freddy Cruger. except he can't actually kill them in dreams, just attempt to drive them insane. See Kutlassrocker's Shadow of the Slenderman for more details on that, and to be freaked out.)

Kirox ran at Slenderman, who ended the nightmare quickly, hoping that he hadn't just made the worst mistake in his existence.

Kirox woke up with a start, and then summoned his keyblade, which was back to normal. He now knew how to kill Slenderman, and he knew where to get the keyblade to do it.

And that is the end of my chapter that contains Ultra-gore. Hey, Kutlassrocker's Shadow of the Slenderman got me obsessed with him. So blame him, then read his stories and review. So peace out people! Hope you don't piss off Slenderman...

-Dragginninja


	10. Dancing Teagen, Urn of Sacred Ashes

And another chapter here. I'm hoping that by the time that I post this, the next chapter of I've Been What? will be posted. And just so that you people know, Slenderman may kill someone.. I just don't know who yet! :). Now, onwards!

Kirox walked out of the room he had slept in, shaking off the nightmare Slenderman had sent him. He went into the tavern to get food, and he ate there. he had noticed that the people in his dream were mainly people he cared about, and he knew where he could get the Void Gear keyblade, so he could kill Slenderman and end the nightmares that he experienced. He realized that the figure that he had seen in his vision two nights previously had the Void Gear, and realized that he had to track him, and the place from his dream, down. As soon as he got off the stupid world. He ate quickly, then decided to explore the castle, not knowing that that's where everyone was. When he arrived, he saw that the gate had been sealed, then, bored, used the Materia that he always used, launched a concussion shockwave at it. It bended, and after a few more, Kirox blew on his hand, and the gate fell open. He walked inside to see Ben, Zevren, Leliana, Alistair, Wolfmoon, Lykas and Lunavier fighting undead. Kirox walked in there, then was surprised when he was forcibly dragged towards one he recognized as a Revenant. Kirox, instead of resisting, dove towards it, cutting the surprised corpse in half. He then spun an a quick circle, lashing out so hard that it ripped the air and launched a shockwave. Kirox then went inside the castle, wondering what was inside.

"What the heck is that man doing, dancing like a drunk monkey?" Kirox thought to himself, seeing a man doing exactly that. "Bann Teagen?" Ben asked. "Why the hell are you dancing like a drunk monkey?" "Teagen ignored him, and continued to dance, much to the amusement of the boy there. He looked at them, and when he spoke, his voice was unnaturally deep. "Who are you? Don't you know my father is too ill to see people?" "I didn't know that he was unwell. I just wanted to see why there were zombies." Kirox told him. Lykas took that opportunity to step forward, taking a book labeled: The Book of Blood, out of his bag. He opened it, and then, flicking through the pages, found the spell he was looking for. He pulled out his sword, and then cut himself on a sharp ridge on the back, then began saying the spell out loud, which Kirox didn't understand. He finished by saying, "Ssimsid!"

The boy wailed as the demon was forcibly sucked out of him, as it attempted to retain a foothold into the mortal realm. However, it would not happen. The demon was forced through a portal to the Fade, and it snapped shut after it. The boy, Connor, collapsed on the ground. Kirox walked over to him, and picked him up, setting him on his feet. Kirox then walked out the door, knowing what they needed to heal the Arl. He took his glider and flew to Denerim.

At Denirim...

Kirox walked around, and then went to an unassuming house. Kirox ignored the man who was there, and got Genitivi's journal, where it told him where he had gone last. The man from before attempted to kill him, and Kirox knocked the imposter unconscious, then took him to the guards. He told them that he was giving false information, and was an imposter impersonating Genitivi's assistant, who had been killed by the man. He then walked off, and, once outside Denirim, re-summoned his glider. This time, though, he stopped by the camp and got Wolfmoon and Leliana, because he liked the dog, and Leliana liked religious crap. He drove to the mountain village, before just driving up the icy road to the Chantry, where everyone seemed to be. Kirox jumped up and went inside as Leliana followed. Kirox immediately killed them when they attacked. He found a false wall, and a strange amulet on the dead "Father"'s body. He took it behind, where he found the missing Genitive. Kirox quickly got him to get the Amulet into the correct shape, and then went up the mountain, not liking the freezing cold. Instead, he loved it. He went up to the temple, and opened the door. Kirox turned to Genitive and knocked him unconscious, before going deeper into the temple. Kirox went through several doors, before coming to a halt at a crossroads. Kirox took the right hallway, and walked through quickly. He soon left the main part of the tomb, before going into one that looked like caves. Leliana came out of the second path, and together they walked inside.

Inside, they were immediately attacked by Dragonlings, which Kirox literally stepped on, killing them. He then continued walking down the tunnel, and soon ran into Drakes, a more grown male dragon. Kirox had to actually take his sword out, before he killed them with a lazy swing. They got to an area with a huge number of cultists and dragonlings, as well as numerous drakes. Kirox cut through them,, and as he walked further down the passage, killing more.

Kirox soon got out of the temple, and went even further up the mountain, to the Gauntlet. He saw a giant dragon fly around, before landing and falling asleep on a cliff. Kirox entered the Gauntlet.

Once inside, a spirit manifested. Kirox's keyblade was out in an instant, and his blade was to it's throat. "What do you want, spirit?" He asked it. "I am the guardian of the Urn." It told him, in a whispery voice that resembled the wind. Kirox relaxed his guard, and went further inside the temple. "Wait." The Guardian told him. Kirox stopped, thinking that the spirit might have something important to say. "You may be tempted to do something against the will of the Maker. Do not let it tempt you." It warned him. Kirox responded. "I'm not from this world. I don't know anything about your "Maker" And I don't really care. I'm doing this because it's important to a friend of mine." Kirox told it. "Very well. I see your resolve will not waver. Pass, O ye of little faith." THe spirit told him as Kirox went into the next room, along with Leliana and Wolfmoon. Inside the next room, there were 8 spirits. Kirox ignored them all, and unlocked the door with Calamitous Melodies. Kirox walked into the next room, only to be confronted by... Himself.

"Well now, another me. What will the world do with another me." Kirox said sarcastically. "Well, I'd been hoping you might take a warning. I'm technically not supposed to be here. I have 3 words for you: Beware the Organization." the Other Kirox said, before fading and dissapearing. Another spirit walked out, and this one was Aerith. "Do you blame yourself for Midgar's destruction?" the phantom asked him. "No. no I don't. I blame Reno! If it weren't for him, then we'd have been able to save it. But, you'd still be dead." Kirox told her. "It seems you have the right idea. It was Reno's fault, but also yours." Aerith told him, before slowly dissapearing and leaving an amulet on the floor. "Reflection." Kirox thought out loud. Then he walked into the next room, only to be confronted with copies of him, Leliana, and Wolfmoon. They quickly defeated them, and then continued onwards.

Kirox went into the next room, which was filled with pressure plates, and an empty void where the bridge should have been. Kirox stepped on one of the plates, and a ghostly image of the first piece of the bridge appeared. Kirox shouted out, "Find the other one!" As Leliana and Wolfmoon walked around, stepping on the other plates to see what section appeared. Finally, The first part of the bridge was solid. Kirox stepped on it to be sure. Then Leliana and Wolfmoon walked around, finding both parts to section two. It formed, and Kirox stepped forwards. This process continued until the bridge was complete. They then continued to the next area, where there was a wall of fire. Kirox stripped to his underwear, and left it on the pedestal. He walked into the fire.

Well, the next chapter is finished! But honestly, it's taking forever for this Mix to finish. I already have the names of the two next Nobody's Heartless chapter names! They are: Obtaining Void Gear and then I'll Face Myself. The second of which is an actual song, from the game Persona 4. It's a good song. And I now recommend Kutlassrocker's two stories, Hearts of the Olympians, a Percy Jackson and Kingdom Hearts crossover. His OTHER ongoing story, a prequel to Black Delilah and In the Arms of Angels, called Her Scars. They are both very good stories! Now then, I'm sure that you people have lives, don't you? Well then, Get to them! Or read one of my other stories. I'm getting ready to post another one, that's just random funny stuff I've written. One of them is an alternate ending to Sophocles' ANTIGONE, and the other is a Private Message battle i had with one of my friends on Gaiaonline . Com. Now, onwards!

NEXT CHAPTER: Urn successful and final battle! (I'm lazy, and want to skip Orzammar.) And this brings us to a whopping 1606 words this chapter!

See you people later,

-Dragginninja


	11. Finale, Goodbye Ferelden

and here's another! I don't know how far I'll get to the end in this chapter. So for now, Enjoy!

Kirox drove back to Redcliff, and went into the castle, to find that Alistair was there, along with Lykas and Lunavier. "Hey Kirox, guess what!" Lykas told him. "What, Lykas?" Kirox asked. "I got a Keyblade!" Lykas told him, summoning it. It resembled Fenrir, except for a few subtle differences and the color scheme. The grooves were smaller, and the blade was sharper. there was also a small blade on the back, so Lykas could use blood magic. The keychain looked like Cloud's symbol, except that there was something that looked like blood dripping out of the wolf's mouth. It freaked Kirox out. Lykas de-summoned it, and kirox came back to the conclusion that he had for when he had first met him: Lykas scared Kirox.

Ben walked in, along with his new companion, a drunk Dwarf, who Kirox learned that his name was Oghren. Kirox held out a small bag that contained some of the Ashes They sprinkled it over Eamon, and he healed. They then went to Denirem for the Landsmeet.

Instead of "gathering support," Xorik urged Kirox to just kill Loghain. Due to Xorik getting the majority of his strength back, he managed to get Kirox to listen to him. kirox snuck into the palace, and killed Loghain. Then Alistair was forced to become king, which he didn't like. Kirox then went to Redcliff with everyone. (Again, I'm very lazy. I don't want to have to write all the stupid quests out. Take that, Bioware!)

At Redcliff, Kirox quickly went to sleep. The next morning, he flew to Denirim to await the horde. Kirox fired blasts of energy at both the Darkspawn and heartless that been corrupted by the Darkspawn. He summoned his Polearm, and turned it into a sniper rifle. He picked off the darkspawn with it, and then began firing incinerary bullets, burning the darkspawn and Heartless. He then fired explosive bullets at them, and finally jumped down himself as Alistair and Ben arrived with the army. They continued fighting the Darkspawn army, as Kirox landed on the ground and swung his Polearm by the head, the blade stretching into a deadly arc of steel. It sliced through the drakspawn and Heartless easily. Soon enough, those outside the wall were defeated. Kirox looked around, and couldn't see Lykas. He asked Lunavier about it. "Well, Lykas has a device that allows him to track down his ship if it was damaged, and it was. He took his new Glider and left." Lunavier told Kirox. Kirox responded by killing the darkspawn Hurlock that had gotten too close. Kirox turned and cut the head off of the Genlock that was behind him. Soon afterwards, Kirox stood on top of the giant tower in the center of Demirim. He Saw Riordan, a Warden from Orlais, jump at the Archdemon, and rip one of it's wings to tatters. It landed on the roof of the tower, and killed any that got near it. Kirox ran to one of the balista, and looped a chain onto the projectile, before firing, the chain and arrow lodging in it's side. It howled in anger at it's restricted movement, and shot purple fire at Kirox. Kirox made a barrier, and it bounced back and hit it. Kirox leapt into the air and spun is keyblade between his hands, and yelled out, "D-Thundaga!" as he glowed with an aura of electricity. Kirox sent an orb of yellow light at the Archdemon, and it howled as the orb got within range and began to rain down lightning. Kirox, after the attack was finished, began to shoot fireballs at the demonic dragon. He then froze himself into a ball and rolled at it, hitting repeadetaly. once that attack was finished, he leapt up into the air, and threw his keyblade at it, which split into three. He soon turned the Archdemon into a pile of barely alive flesh. Ben arrived, and sliced the dragon's head off. Everyone cheered, and Kirox prepared to leave.

After the battle, Ben, of course, was hailed as a hero, and Kirox got no credit at all. He spoke to Sten, and Sten said: "Where is the cake? I was told there would be cake. The cake is a lie." "I know, Sten, I know. I want cake too." Kirox told him, and then walked outside, and left.

Lunavier came by. "Hey Kirox, I have to tell you something." She said to him. Kirox could guess what it was. "You want to stay here, don't you?" He asked her. "Yeah, I do. There are still people suffering, and I want to stop it. Do you get what I mean?" She asked him. "Yeah, I get what you mean. I completely understand. But if you ever need me, just press this." Kirox told her, handing her a box with a button on it. "I will." She told him. "Now, I'd better get going. I've got to find the Void Gear so I can kill Slenderman!" He said, walking out the door. "Oh yeah, and where will you go?" He asked he. "Kirkwall. There are a huge number of refugees from the Blight there." Lunavier told him. "Okay, I'd better go now. Bye!" Kirox told her, summoning his glider and hooking the Delorean to it. He took off into the air in it, his Glider turning back to it's original form. Lunavier watched him leave with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you.. Kirox." She whispered after him. "I'll miss you too." He whispered back, having heard her. He focused on his goal, and left the world behind.

This was a very touchy ending. Now, Kirox is all alone! Lykas is who-knows-where, (I actually do! So hah!) And Lunavier is in Fereldan. So, I now pronounce the Dragon Age Origins Mix Complete! This episode is now complete! And I do know that this is short. But I have finished!

See you soon!

-Dragginninja


End file.
